You Don't See Me
by Chibi-Hime13
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy harbor secret feelings for eachother but are too afraid that the other titan doesn't feel the sameway. After Terra's betrayel she's the only one he'll talk to.
1. You Don't See Me

I don't own Josie and the Pussy Cats, Their music, or Teen Titans! If I did I'd have a much faster internet connection! This is my first attempt at a song fic, enjoy!

* * *

**guitar starts**

Raven goes to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, a certain green changeling had been sending her emotions haywire for quite some time now. She goes by the living room only to find Terra and Beast Boy laughing, hugging, they were about to kiss Raven left quickly before they did. She took the elevator up to the roof, her heart felt like it was tied into a thousand knots. The elevator doors opened and she walked out and sat on the edge of the roof.

**This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where  
I love you too much  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
'Cause I'm getting tired  
Of pretending I'm tough**

Raven attempted to meditate, she failed, there were to many thoughts running through her mind to concentrate.She touched her face, there were tears running down her face, she bit her lip in frustration. "Why in hell's name am I crying? It's not like I think of him that way, he's my friend thats all he is and all he ever will be!...Who am I kidding? I...I love him, but he'll never see me that way."

**I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and taken and  
Tumbling and breakin'  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could**

Raven sighed and looked up into the stars and imagined just for one second that she was in Terra's place. She closed her eyes, she could almost feel his lips on hers, she shook her head bringing herself back to reality. "He only sees me a friend, I wish he saw me as more.That could never happen...right? I shouldn't fill my head with false hopes but..." She stood up and looked into the ocean "It looks like all these stupid emotions are upsetting the water, I better go inside before I create a tidal wave"

**I dream of worlds  
Where you'd understand  
And I dream a  
Million sleepless nights  
I dream of fire when  
You're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke  
When I turn on the light  
I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends,  
Nothing but good friends?**

Raven exited the elevator as it reached the bottom, she quickly made herself a cup of tea and retreated to her room quiet and unnoticed...Or so she thought.

**'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would**

Terra laughed at another one of Beast Boys jokes. "Oh BB, You're so funny!" Beast Boy was to busy watching Raven to even notice Terra was talking to him. (thinking)"I wonder why Rae looks so...upset. I wish I could make her happy, but I'd probably just make it worse." Terra noticed where Beast Boy was looking and got jelous "BB!" He blinked twice being inturupted from his thoughts. "Off in La-La-Land BB?" She giggled and gave him another hug. He nodded and looked at Terra. (thinking)"I'd rather Raven hugging me...WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING? I'm with Terra, besides Rae wouldn't ever like me that way..I'd still rather be with Rae though..." He shook his head although his thoughts were either evil or stupid. "Of course, my favorite place!" She laughed again and he gave her one of his trade mark grins.

**This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where  
I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance  
That I'll ever get?  
I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-through  
And not enough to you**

Raven flopped down on her bed "If I can't meditate I might as well just go to sleep!" She changed into a violet nightgown and pulled her blankets up to her neck, she closed her eyes but all she could see was Beast Boys face. She screamed into her pillow in frusteration, exploding a mirror and a small gargoyle statue.

Beast boy's ears perked up at the sound of breaking glass, he figured it was from Raven. "Terra, I gotta go check something be back in a sec!" Terra smiled and nodded as Beast Boy got into the elevator and went up to Ravens room. He knocked on the door "Raven..." there was no answer "Rae?" He knocked harder.

Raven recognized that voice easily, BB. She groaned and walked towards the door, she heasitated but opened the door all the same. "What?" (thinking)"great opening line genious, no wonder he doesn't like you STOP BEING SO COLD! But my powers...YOUR POWERS ISN'T AN EXCUSE TO ME MEAN, BEING NICE ISN'T AN EMOTION! Good point."

Beast Boy looked at Raven, who was still in a purple nightgown (thinking)"...wow, she looks beautiful..."

Raven looked at him, he wasn't saying anything. "Beast Boy"

He blushed, worried that she caught him staring. "I was worried, I heard something break...I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" He looked back at her face, she was smiling! Barely but she still was.

Happy jumped for joy back in Nevermore (happy)"HE WAS WORRIED, SOOO CUTE!" Raven smiled "I'm fine, just a little stressed."

Beast Boy looked down at his feet "Well, If you ever need someone to talk to...I'm here."

"Thanks, I appreciate it!" As he walked away she closed the door and sighed "I wish I could tell him..." another statue exploded

Beast Boy walked away happily (thinking"I MADE RAVEN SMILE, not sure how...BUT I STILL DID! I wish I could tell her how I felt, but...that might not be a good idea. We've become such great friends it would totally suck if I ruined it!"

**Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would**

**'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could**

* * *

That was my first song fic and my first Teen Titan Fic, hope you liked it! Please Rate!


	2. Betrayal

I don't own Teen Titans, If I did Terra would NEVER come back!

* * *

I gotta say thanx for all of the feed back! Love ya! MUAH! messy kisses to everyone!

**untitled-bin: That was really sweet. BBxrae all the way:D**

**BlackRoses4Raven :WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW i loved it and can't wait for more!  
**

**WindyDays :Liked the story. You did a great job on it!  
**

**Regrem Erutaerc: Nicelydone. I personally think that BB got with Terra since he thought he had  
no chance with Raven. He did love Terra, but in the end, he mainly started to  
like her because he thought he had not chance with the one he truly liked. Him  
still having feelings for Raven was shown with him protecting her still when  
Terra was around.  
**

**ILUVBBRAE:Nice chappie! I loved it! Keep 'em comin'!**

**dinogirl694:that was good i hope u write more**

* * *

When Beast Boy came back down Terra asked what the noise was. "It was a mirror and two statues" Terra shook her head "Whoa! Someone's throwing a tempertantrum!" Now it was Beast Boys turn to shake his head "It's not like that, when Raven's emotions are too strong stuff blows up." Terra nodded "So...her emotions are her...weakness?" He shrugged "I guess you could say that, especially anger!" A coy grin grew on her face "Y'don't say..." Beast Boy looked at her questioningly, Terra noticed and quickly covered "I'm just suprised the 'Secretive, Cold And All Powerful Raven' has a weakness." "Well she's not cold, (thinking back to nevermore) I know for a fact she's not as tough as she acts." "So...do you have any weaknesses?" Beast Boy shook his head "Nope! I'm UNBEATABLE!" He stood up and did a Super Man pose. Terra laughed (thinking)"Your weakness is where you least expect it!"

(the next day)

The alarm goes off around 4:00pm Robin looks at the screen "Its Slade."

The Titans enter a large building, Slades minions seemed to be trying to steal a large container. Robin looks at them in discust "Tell Slade we have a message for him." Terra stepped foreward "EAT DIRT!" She slammed three rocks into the minions. "TITANS GO!" Everyone began attacking, they defeated the minions with ease and returned to the tower. Beast Boy ran around the tower "Hey, has anyone seen Terra?" Cyborg shrugged, "Maybe she's takin' a shower, gonna go join her?" Beast Boy threw a cussion at his head, Cyborg returned the gesture.

Terra finally reappeared around 8:00pm, "They're you are!" Beast Boy glomped her(A glomp is a violent hug, kinda like jumping on the person.) "We got pizza!" Everyone began to eat, Terra got the last slice.

(AN: I cannot take ANY credit for the rest of the chapter, Its basically a recap of "Betrayal" I did change a few things but thats it)

Later that night a nervous Beast Boy knocked on Terra's door and waited for her to answer, she was sending a message to someone on her computer. When she answered he rocked back and forth on his feet infront of an impaitient Terra. "What is it?" "I...Um...Well..." He handed her a gift he made "Would you like to go on a date with me, like, tomorrow night?" She shook her head, "Sorry, I can't" She quickly returned to her room and shut the door. Beast Boy felt like his heart had been stomped on, they were basically a couple all ready! They've even kissed a few times, what was stoppin her? Did she simply not like him that way, did she feel nothing between them! He walked back to his room and began to smack his head against the wall "...can't I do anything right?" Suddenly, Terra appears outside of his room standing on a floating rock "BB! Wanna go out tonight?" He see's her and replys without hesitation. (Which was of course a yes) He got on the rock and flew away(AN: with that evil S.O.A.B!) Little did he know that as he flew away with the...second girl of his dreams, Slades minions began attacking the tower.

Terra and Beast Boy go to "Bens" to eat, then they went to an Amusement Park! They do tons of fun stuff like Riding bumper cars, going through a haunted house ride, playing carnival games, taking pictures, and watching fire works as they hold hands, on a stroll through the park. They go on a ferris wheel and begin to talk, Terra looks away in shame "BB, what if, what if you knew I was going to do something bad. Would you still be my friend?" Beast Boy nodded "Of course Terra." They leaned in to kiss each other when a familair face causes Terra to draw back (AN: JASON VORHEES!) "Hello Terra...remember me?" Slade grinned menacingly, (AN: Which in my opinion was a total waste of time seeing as his face is covered by a mask!) Slade and Beast Boy begin to fight as Terra ran. She ran into a house of mirrors with Beast Boy close behind. He searches his pockets "Terra, I can't find my communicator! Can I borrow yours?" She looks down and shook her head "I don't have one, and I can't go back to the Tower." "Why can't you?" Slade appeared in a mirror behind her "Because she's not your friend, she's my apprentice." Terra dissapears and Slade explains how Terra had been working for him the whole time. Beast Boy wouldn't belive him until Terra stepped out and said "Its the truth" Slade speaks again "Because you could never give her what she needs" Beast Boy turns into a tiger and attacks Slade, he shoots him with a laser gun. Just before he's about to finish him off Terra steps in "I won't let you hurt my friend!" "Dear child, you don't have any friends." Terra takes off as Beast Boy turns into a bear and attacks Slade again. Terra drops to her knees and begins to say she is sorry for what she has done, and didn't mean for any of it to happen. Beast Boy then appears and says, "Then why did you let it?" She says she doesn't know, and that Slade helped her, and saved her from herself. Beast Boy says, "So it was all a game? You were just pretending?" "No, you said you'd be my friend no matter what." As she says this, Beast Boy turns away from her, and says the final words that distroys their friendship "Slade was right…you don't have any friends." Terra is shocked, and Slade calls her back to him. Then both Terra and Slade dissapear.

(At The Tower)

The Tower was completely distroyed. Cyborg set the servailence back up "I can't belive we trusted her" Robin shook his head "We should have guessed." Raven came in "I'm discusted too, but none of that matters now." Everyone looked up "Terra gave Slade more than just the code to the Tower, she gave him our weaknesses, our flaws, everything Slade would ever need to know to beat us!" Robin punched the inside of his hand "It doesn't matter, because next time Slade comes around, we'll be ready!" Starfire flew over to Robin. "And Beast Boy, he will be all right?" Robin nodded "Yeah, he just needs...time."

Beast Boy turned into a dog and curled up onto his bed. (thinking)"how could I be so stupid, who could ever love a beast?" (AN:And for all of you who didn't catch that, I stole that from Beauty and the Beast:D ) little whimpers could be heard from the hallway. Raven floated by his room, she wanted to comfort him and tell him it'd be all right, but she didn't know what to say. "I'd probably just make him feel worse." She went to her room to clean what Slade's minions had distroyed.

* * *

Thanx for reading my Second Chapter of "You Don't See Me!" The Third one will be up soon! 


	3. Tofu

I would say thanx for the feed back on that last chapter, but I didn't get none! Fuck That! I've been listing to to much Mitch Hedberg, God bless him, the king of Comedy!

* * *

Everyone should know what happens when Terra betray's them. (She dies) So I'm just going to skip ahead!

The Titans entered Terra's cave, they placed down flowers at her feet and a stone that read

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

(AN:NOT, so not!)

Beast Boy was holding back tears(thinking)"Why couldn't I save her? There must have been some way I could have!" He bit his lip hard to stop from crying. Raven noticed how hard he was taking it "We'll be searching for a way to reverse the affect!" Beast Boy nodded. They stood in scilence for what seemed like forever until Robin suggested they go back. Everyone turned and began to walk away while Beast Boy just stood there, stairing at the stone figure that used to be the girl who loved him and he loved in return. With one last goodbye he ran to catch up to the rest of his team.

The ride back to the tower was scilent and disturbing, no one smiled, not one joke was cracked and Cyborg drove within the speed limit. Raven looked up into the sky(thinking)"Have they forgotten what she did? All the thing she said, all of the people she hurt? I'm not glad she's dead but it's not the end of the world." Raven looked at Beast Boy, his face expressionless and his eyes dull and cold. (thinking)"It is for some people though...poor Beast Boy."

The next few days were unpleasnt, everyone seemed depressed. Raven walked into the kitchen (thinking)"Everyone is acting like me." She made herself some tea and sat at the table, everyone was there eating breakfast, everyone except for Beast Boy. 5 days passed since Terra's demise, he hadn't come out of his room once. Raven got up, went to the fridge and began to cook some Tofu. Everyone looked at her like she was insane. Cyborg leaned over to Robin and whispered "Looks like Terra's death fried her brain" Robin simply nodded wide eyed. Raven put the tofu on a plate and turned around "Beast Boy hasn't eaten in days, I'm bringing him some food." Starfire smiled, "How wonderful I'm sure he will be pleased to see you!" Cyborg, Robin and Raven looked at her in disbelif, everytime someone tried to talk to Beast Boy he simply said "I'm Fine" "Leave Me Alone" or both. Raven shrugged and decided she'd try anyway.

Raven knocked on Beast Boy's door "Beast Boy?" He groaned "who's bothering me now?" there was another knock "LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Beast Boy, open up!" He sighed, it was Raven. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked horrible! His hair was way messier than usual, his eyes had dark circles and bags underneath them and he looked like he had lost atleast ten pounds. Raven closed her eyes to keep from staring. "I brought you some food, not eating for nearly a week is no where near healthy." He looked at it questionly "And no, it's not poison!" He took it and looked at her "Umm...thanx." She nodded and began to walk away and he closed his door and began to eat.

* * *

Thanx for reading! RxR!


	4. Necklace

I don't own Teen Titans, no shit!

Thanx for the feed back on the last chapter!

BlackRoses4Raven:YAY tofu but sad very sad i hope it has more action soon.  
Emma

WindyDays:Doing good! Making tofu for BB was really nice of Raven to do. Can't wait till next chapter!

* * *

Thats how the next week went. Raven brought Beast Boy tofu everyday because he still remained in his room, the alarm hadn't gone off since Slade was distroyed so he didn't NEED to come out of his room. The others had tryed to coax him out with no avail.

Robin pounded on his door "C'mon Beast Boy! You can't stay in there forever!" he shouted through the steel barrier Beast Boy had been hiding behind for so many days. "I have no intension of doing so." Robin's eyes went wide (thinking)"Oh god, he's starting to sound like Raven!" He knocked again "C'mon BB, its no fun without you!" "I'm positive my current outlook on the world would really brighten everyone's day." Robin gave up and walked away (thinking)"Next time, Cyborg is bringing his Tofu!"

Cyborg looked up at Robin as he left the elevator "How'd it go?" Robin looked at Cyborg with an egsaperated expression "That bad huh?" "He's talking like Raven." Cyborg's eyes lit up "Really! I'm going to go talk to him!" He jumped up but Robin grabbed his shoulder "No Cy, he needs to be alone. If all of us try talking to him in the same day he'll just get annoyed." Cyborg flopped down on the couch "Who am I gonna whoop at video games then? You beat me, Starfire's strength trashes the remotes and Raven would rather burn in hell." Robin shook his head "This isn't about us Cy. He's in serious depression right now, just think how you'd feel if Bee died?" He cringed at the thought "I hope he gets sorted out soon though, mopeing 24/7 can't be healthy!"

Raven left the elevator and walked up to Robin "Any luck with Beast Boy?" Robin looked down and shook his head. She sighed her eyes filling with sadness and worry "At least he's eating. If he was rejecting food we'd really have to worry!" She turned to walk away when Robin grabbed her shoulder "Wait a sec! You're not saying that it's fine that he's locked up in his room all day being all depressed and mopey are you?" Raven rolled her eyes at how he got so offended and worked up "Did I say that? No, I don't belive so." "Chill Rob, Rae's just looking on the bright side of things! Aren't you Rae?" She shrugged and took the elevator back up to her room. Something exploded from the kitchen and Starfire ran into the living room with a plate of...food? "Friends! I have made friend Beast Boy the pudding of cheer! To lift his spirits and make him feel most joyous!" Cyborg looked at it and made a face"I don't think that would make him happy at all." Starfire looked like she was going to cry "What Cyborg means is...it isn't vegetarian!" Starfire made an O shape with her mouth and ran back into the kitchen.

Beast Boy sat on his bed looking at a picture of Terra. "Terra...god! Why'd you have to get involved with that bastard Slade? Damnit!" He fell back onto his bed, tears streaming from his face. "...why'd you have to die?" The tears came faster and faster, he cried on his pillow "why couldn't I save you?" A flashback played in his mind "Slades right...You don't have any friends!"

"It was all my fault! I could have stopped her, I could have saved her from Slade!...but I didn't."

He put the picture down on a shelf by his bed and fell asleep.

Raven walked throughout the tower, it wasearly but she couldn't sleep. As she walked she felt a strange metal object under her foot, she moved it and saw a small metal neaklace. She picked it up and recognized it instantly, it was a golden T, for Terra. The neaklace was in perfect tact, even the delicate clasp was unharmed! Which was suprising seeing as the tower was attacked just over a week ago. She put it in her pocket and turned around, she knew who would probably want it.

When she reached Beast Boys door she knocked softly, waking him from his sleep. He glared at the door (thinking)"What is Robin trying to pull!" He flipped off the door and layed back down, again there was a soft knock. Just before he was about to tell whoever was there to screw off he heard a quiet, slightly monotone voice come from the other side of the door "Beast Boy? Are you awake?" He sighed and grumbled "I am now!" He answered the door. "What do you want Raven, It's 5 in the morning! Unless you've forgotten how to tell time!" She bit her lip slightly (thinking)"Oops!" "I'm sorry, I forgot what time it is, I found something, I thought that you might want it." Beast Boy looked at Raven strangely (thinking)"Raven's sorry? She's never sorry! Oh well, whatever." "What is it" She reached into her pocket then held out the neaklace for him to see. "...T-Terra's neaklace. Where'd you find that?" "On the floor near her room, it probably found its way into the hall when Slades minions attacked." He nodded and said a quiet "Thank You" Then closed the door. Raven nodded and walked to the living room where he found Robin looking at her like she was an alien.

"What!" "How'd you get him to open his door" Raven rolled her eyes "I knocked on the door Robin. How do you get people to answer their door?" He ignored the comment "I mean, he won't answer the door for anyone else so how did you get him to?" "Well, most of the time I'm bringing him food" She rolled her eyes and retreated to the roof to watch the sunset, while Robin got up to make Tofu.

* * *

Thanx for reading! RxR! 


	5. Do you really love her?

Thank you to all of my reviewers! Sorry it took so long, here's Chapter 5!

* * *

(I had a request not to centre the storys, I think it looks like a poem like this but whatever.)

"No thanx, I'm not hungry." Robin groaned "I give up!" he walked downstairs and threw the tofu on the table (thinking)"Maybe I'll just get Raven to bring it to him! God, why does he only answer the door for her! Its so frusterateing!" (Beast Boy hadn't even noticed he was doing this) Raven walked into the kitchen and Robin shoved the tray angrily into her hands. "YOU TALK TO HIM!" "ummm...okay...about what?" Robin groaned "About the fact that he's been locked up in his room mopeing for almost a week!" "Why do you think he would talk to me?" "He's only answering the door for you, if anyone is going to be able to talk to him it's you." Raven shrugged, he had a point. She went up to Beast Boy's room (thinking)"Maybe the reason why he's only answering the door for me is because I know what he's going through and I won't try to press an answer out of him" She knocked on the door "GO AWAY!" "Beast Boy, it's me!" She heard him get up, he answered the door. "Thanx." He took the tray from her and turned to close the door "wait, can I come in?" He looked at her strangely, why did she suddenly want to be with him, she hated him! He nodded and she followed him into his room.

His room had a bunk bed, a computer, a dresser and was strangely clean. He noticed her looking at all the cleaness "After being in here for so long the mess started to piss me off" He sat on his bed and she sat next to him "Did Robin tell you to come in here and try to get me out" She shook her head "No, he said to talk to you, he never said about what." He nodded and started to eat "Why don't you come out though?" "I'm suprised you'd ask, considering how long you spend in your room." She was about to reply rudely but instead she just nodded. There was an aquard silence, then Raven spoke again. "You loved her didn't you?" He nodded sadly "Why?" He looked up and thought, after a minute or so he finally replied "I'm not sure, I just did." "Well maybe you should think about it more, to make sure you were in love with her, not just the idea of being with her." "What do you mean" He cocked his head to the side in confusion, he looks adorible when he does that. "I mean make sure you actually were in love with her as a person, not just the idea of being with a pretty thin girl with blonde hair and blue eyes." He nodded, "I'm not sure.." She stood up and took his plate that was now empty. "Well, when you do know maybe you'll heal and come out. We miss you Beast Boy, all of us." She left his room and went to hers.

Robin looked at the elevator a few hours later, it was Raven but no Beast Boy. "Did you manage to get him out." Raven shook her head. "AARRGG! I'm just going to break down the door and drag him out by his pointy little ears! He's bringing down the entire tower!" He stomped towards the elevator, Raven grabbed his shoulder."He needs to heal, If you don't let him he may never return to normal." Robin sighed and sat on the couch. He angrily turned on the T.V. and watched some weird action/adventure show.

The day went by slowly, it was 9:00 when Beast Boy finally started thinking about what Raven said.(thinking)"All of them? Does that mean Raven too? I don't know if I loved her, I know I miss her and I wish she didn't die, but, does that mean I love her?" He flopped down on his bed "I did like the idea of being with her alot, but does that mean I didn't love her?" He started to imagine what it would be like if Terra were still alive, what it would be like. He imagined them all the way to their wedding day, but it just didn't seem right. "I loved her, but, as a friend. Maybe slightly more but I'm not in love with her." He smiled,Raven was even smarter then he thought.


	6. That's what Friends Are For

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been trying to get enrolled in a highschool, just a peek at what I'm going through, 3 days till school still not enrolled!

The next day came, Beast Boy got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Since it was 10:00am everyone was all ready up. All heads turned to Beast Boy as he entered the room they staired for a minute, looked at Raven with a 'how'd you do that!' look on their face then they looked back at BB. "Ummm...Hi?" "FRIEND BEAST BOY! YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" Starfire was hugging him so hard he was starting to turn blue, he definatly looks better green. "Good to see ya BB!" "Yeah, we missed you." BB scratched his head embarrased "Raven was the one who convinced me to come out. She said somethings then, I dunno, everything made sence." Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy "Do you know what this calls for? A GAMESTATION MARATHON!" He punched the air to show his enthusiasm. "ALL RIGHT! Oh wait, first I have to do something! Where's Raven?" Cyborg smiled an 'all knowing smile'. "She's on the roof" "Thanx!" He ran for the elevator.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos.." was all that could be heard on the nearly scilent roof top. Beast Boy saw Raven and sat down beside her, the sun came out from behind a cloud lighting up all of Raven's beautiful features. (thinking)"Whoa Dude! What are you thinking? I thought you got over Raven!" The sudden change in Beast Boy's emotional aura caused Raven to notice him. "Hello Beast Boy." "Hi Rae" She was going to correct him but decided not to seeing as she JUST managed to get him out of his room, she didn't want to upset him. "So..I see you're out of your room!" "Yeah, I have you to thank for that. Without you, I would probably still be in there. So, thanks." Beast Boy SWORE he saw a tiny smile, she shrugged "We all ready lost one friend, we hardly needed to lose another." He looked out at the ocean "Well still, I appreciate you being there for me." She nodded "I always will be, thats what friends are for." He smiled broadly "You know, If you ever like, need someone to be there for you or even if you don't I'll be there!" "Thank You" (thinking)"Not like I'll ever need a shoulder to cry on or anything but it's the thought that counts." He stood up and streched "I'm going to go back in, I've got some Gamestation to catch up on! See Ya Later!" She nodded ans continued to meditate.

And he was there, months past as did the entire 'Malichoir' incedent and The End of the world(which didn't actually end the world) and everytime Raven needed someone to be there, he was. (even if his sence of humor did ruin moments occasionally.) Their friendship grew stronger but both of them had all ready banished thoughts of being anything more.


	7. Bewitched

I'm really sorry it took me so long everyone! I'm still not enrolled in a school so I've been having alot of anxiety lately, here's chapter 7! I'm really sorry it took me so long.

* * *

Raven awoke abruptly from a dream, she dreamt of kissing Beast Boy.

(thinking)"I really have no right to think of him that way, we're friends and that's it. But still..." She shook her head "No, besides, remember what happened last time you fell in love?" She looked over at the chest that held Malchoir's book, then she began to blush "Not saying that I'm in love with Beast Boy, simply that the possibility is there if I continue to dream of things like this!" she turned her head to gaze at her clock, It read 5:35am. "Might as well get up." She walked into the elevator then left for the kitchen to make herself some tea. She watched the leaves dance in the water as she continued to brew her tea, she took a sip then headed to the roof to meditate and watch the sun rise.

While she sat there she began to think, she thought about her past, her future, her friends, everything. She sighed then looked off into the distance, (thinking)"It's amazing how I, the sire of Trigon the Terrible could have such a great life, such wonderful friends, I really don't disserve it." She gave a tiny smile "I'm glad I do though, I would probably have killed myself years ago if I never joined the Titans." As the sun became clear over the horizon Raven sighed, "So much for meditating, the others will be up soon." She was about to get up when she noticed another presence. "Oh, hey, I didn't know you were up here! Guess I'll leave then." She turned to see her green teammate leaving for the door "It's all right, you can stay if you want to." He smiled and sat beside her. The way the sun was reflecting off Raven made her look like an angel, her moonlet skin looked white as snow. Raven turned when she realized Beast Boy was looking at her. "What?" He blushed furiously, he hadn't even realized he was starring. "Nothing!" He looked like some sort of Christmas celebration with his red blush contrasting with his green skin. He was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the alarm and Robin Yelling "Trouble!"

It was Hive, they were terrorizing the downtown area. They all split up Raven was fighting Jinx, Cyborg was fighting Gizmo, Robin and Starfire were fighting mammoth while Beast Boy played back-up for anyone who needed it. Mammoth was taken down easily, he got tied up while Robin and Starfire went to go help Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Jinx was getting beaten badly, yet she was smiling! "There's only enough room for one witch in Jump City Ravey, and thats ME!"

**"FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL DEEP WITHIN, **

**YOUR WORLD WILL SHATTER FROM DEADLY SIN**

**YOU DID NO WRONG BUT YOUR HEART SHALL RECALL**

**THINGS THAT NEVER HAPPENED AT ALL**

**YOU ARE ALONE AND SO YOU SHALL DIE **

**YOUR CORRUPTED MIND SHALL ONLY CRY!"**

Raven clutched her head in pain as she fell tears streaming from her face as the spell took affect. Cyborg caught her as Beast Boy delivered the final blow to Jinx rendering her unconscious. Cyborg blasted Gizmo with his sonic cannon and Robin cuffed him. "Me and Starfire will take them to jail, you and Beast Boy bring Raven to the Medical Wing!" Cyborg nodded and they headed for the T-Car, Cyborg gave Raven to Beast Boy so he could drive, Beast Boy laid her down on the back seat resting her head on his lap.

"Please be Okay Rae." He stroked her hair as they drove towards the Tower. "..please"

* * *

That's it for Chapter 7! I'll get Chapter 8 up ALOT faster than this one, R+R! 

Love Ya!


	8. Bewitched part 2

Done! Enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy brought Raven into the medical wing and put her on a bed. Cyborg quickly hooked her up to a machine that monitors bodily functions (heart rate, mind rate, breathing ect.) Beast Boy looked at her stats on the machine but he didn't understand it so he went back to watching Raven. "Cy, doesn't Raven usually float when she's healing herself?" Cyborg nodded "The spell didn't do anything to her physically, it looks like it's attacking her mind." Beast Boys ears fell "But she'll be okay, right? Rae's strong! She won't let it get to her!" Beast Boy stood up "She'll probably be awake in an hour or so!" It was easy to hear the doubt in Beast Boys voice, Cyborg walked over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Don't worry B, are girl won't let nothin' get to her." He smiled and left the medical wing leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone. "You can make it Rae, you'll be fine." He sat beside her and began to stroke her hair.

Raven looked around her "Where am I?" "Does that really matter Ravey?" She turned around to see Terra inches away from her face. "T-Terra!" "Stuttering Rae? Not like you at all" Terra danced, no, floated around Raven in a taunting matter. "Whats wrong Ravey? Cat got your tounge? I always thought you were smart, guess not. Pity though, most people get beauty or brains but it looks like you got neither." Raven tried to push Terra away but her hand went right through. "What on earth?" "No, not on earth! Were in a much worse place than that, you know the world where your neither dead nor alive? Thats where you are!" Raven looked at Terra in shock. "Yeah, you heard me right Rae! You're half dead, and no one cares! Isn't that funny, I betrayed them, used them and almost killed them all and who do they miss? ME! Even in death everyone liked and always will like me more!" Raven glared "Get away from me!" Terra smiled "Of course! But first, a parting gift!" She threw a boulder at Raven sending her sailing across the black abyss.

It was midnight, 15 hours had passed, Beast Boy hadn't moved from Raven's side. His ears were low and his eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep and nutrition. Robin walked into the medical wing "Beast Boy you should really get some sleep." He simply shook his head "..no, it's my fault! I was supposed to be backup! I should have pushed her out of the way or something!" A tear fell from his face "n-now she might...die." He almost whispered the last word, unable to imagine what it would be like without her. He began sobbing, clenched fists at his side. "Damnit." Robin didn't know what to say, he didn't think anything he could say would comfort Beast Boy so he left him silently.

Trigon appeared before Raven. "Hello Daughter." She glared and took a defensive stance. "I thought I got rid of you!" He chuckled "You can never get rid of me! Even if I can't take over the world or even your emotions I'm still here!" Raven flew level with his face "I don't want you here!" She threw balls of psychic energy at him, but they had no affect. "Why? Do you still think you're good? You're just like me deep down inside! You're half demon, half evil, you can't hide that forever! You've let it out a few times before, didn't it feel good?" "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She threw more energy, once again no affect. "I can't wait to see you in hell, It's going to be so much fun! Whats wrong Daughter? You didn't actually think you would go to heaven did you?" He attacked her with fire, she fell to the ground in pain. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Raven began tossing in her unconscious state, it looked like she was in a great deal of pain. Beast Boy got up and left for the door, there's only one person who might know how to break the spell and she was going to get the information beaten out of her. He turned into a hawk and flew towards the city jail, Jinx was going to get an unsuspected visit!

* * *

cliffie! R+R! 


End file.
